herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Goof
|friends = |enemies = Pete (expect Goofy Series) Douglas Twinkmeyer Mortimer Mouse Principal Mazur Bradley Uppercrust III (arch-rival) Tank (formerly) The Gammas Duke Beagle Boy Bigfoot Timon and Pumbaa (formerly), Hades, Pain and Panic, other Disney Villains |type of hero = Teenager |size = 200 }} Maximillian "Max" Goof is a fictional character who is the teenage son of the popular Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the 1992 television series, Goof Troop as the one of two main protagonists and is 11½-year-old. He also stars in the spin-off movie, A Goofy Movie (1995) as at roughly 14-years-old and 18-years-old in its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) as the main protagonist in both movies. He later appears in the direct-to-video, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) and its sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), and the 2001 TV series, House of Mouse (as a parking valet). Max is a playable character on the SNES video game, Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). He is voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the Goofy shorts, the late Dana Hill (who also voiced Tank Muddlefoot) in Goof Troop, Shaun Fleming in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and, currently, Jason Marsden (who also voices Chester McBadbat and Nermal) since 1995 with Aaron Lohr doing his singing voice. History ''Goof Troop'' In Goof Troop, Max, his father Goofy and their cat Waffles live in Spoonerville next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, son P.J. (who Max befriends), daughter Pistol and dog Chainsaw. ''A Goofy Movie'' In A Goofy Movie, he is one of two main protagonists, a now teenage Max attends high school along with P.J. and other friend Bobby Zimuruski and is in love with a girl at school named Roxanne. He has a nightmare about becoming exactly like his dad and tries to get away from him. After a musical number, he falls down a set of pews and everybody laughs at him. Roxanne helps him up and is surprised. He starts muttering, then goes "A-hyuck" and runs off in embarassment after running into a trash can. He joins his friends for the gimmick he would pull to impress Roxanne... ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' In the direct to video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, once again one of two main protagonists, a now 18-year-old Max along with P.J. and Bobby leaves home to attend college where he starts a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and compete against them in their college's X Games. He also has to put up with Goofy as he loses his job and ends up attending the same college as him in order to get a degree for a new job but the two reconcile when Goofy helps Max's team win the X Games. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Wayward Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Category:Incompetent